wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Некроситет (оригинальный)
|boss=Темный магистр Гандлинг |type= |level=56–61 |minlevel=45 |players=5 |key= |bosses= }} Некроситет, ужасающее место обучения некромантов Плети, расположен в руинах Дворца Баровых, возвышающегося над городом Каэр Дарроу. Уровень противников колеблется в диапазоне 56-62-го, аналогично Стратхольму и требует минимум 45-ый уровень для входа, а также наличие или разбойника с навыком взлома не меньще 280. Alternatively, a warlock can Life Tap himself as low as possible, then Hellfire himself to death. While in ghost form, he can step through the door and resurrect on the inside, letting the group in that way. This instance is at least partially soloable at level 70, although not without considerable risk. It is a good test of a player's gear and skill, offering lessons in the importance of execution order, suitable levels of patience, and situational awareness. It becomes completely soloable at probably around tier 5 or equivalent gear. Scholo is also probably the single most efficient pre-TBC instance for farming, with trash runs up to the Great Ossuary taking about 45 minutes for a fast player, and potentially yielding 100-200 gold, depending on which blue items drop. The instance has a very rich loot table for the level range, and individual mobs tend to drop good amounts of both coins and Runecloth as well, which generally still sells well on the Auction House. In addition, necromancers and dark summoners (as well as a few of the bosses) drop the prized Dark Runes, which are both useful for raiders and can still command prices of 15-20 gold each on the Auction House. It is not uncommon for 3-4 to drop during a single run, adding potentially another 80 gold to the instance's yield. На Blizzcon 2011 Blazzard заявили о перестройке подземелья, значительном уменьшении количества боссов, введении героического уровня сложности для игроков 90 уровня и прочего. История Ниже представлена информация о данном подземелье с официального сайта Blizzard: :Некроситет расположен в склепах под крепостью Каэр Дарроу, которой некогда владело благородное семейство Баровых. Во время Второй войны эта крепость была разрушена. Когда волшебник Кел'Тузад вербовал сторонников в свой Культ Проклятых, он сулил бессмертие тем, кто будет служить его повелителю – Королю-личу. Баровы поддались его влиянию и пожертвовали культу свои владения, но культисты убили всю их семью и превратили склепы в школу некромантии. Самого Кел'Тузада там уже нет, но культистов по-прежнему много. Правит Некроситетом и блюдет его от лица Плети могущественный лич Рас Ледяной Шепот. Из смертных во главе Некроситета стоит коварный некромант Темный магистр Гандлинг. География Карты File:WorldMap-Scholomance1.jpg File:WorldMap-Scholomance2.jpg File:WorldMap-Scholomance3.jpg File:WorldMap-Scholomance4.jpg Подзоны Задания на ключ к Некроситету * * Задания в Некроситете * (Некроситет) ** (Некроситет) * (Некроситет) ** (Западные Чумные земли) * (Некроситет) ** (Западные Чумные земли) Рассветный гамбит * (Черная гора) ** (Черная гора) *** (Черная гора) **** (Восточные Чумные земли) ***** (Восточные Чумные земли) ****** (Некроситет) Справедливость ради Саркоффов * (Некроситет) ** (Некроситет) *** (Некроситет) После выполнения этой цепи вы получите Сущность привидения, которая позволит вам видеть других призраков Каэр Дарроу. Рас Ледяной Шепот Для доступа к данной цепи необходимо пройти вышеназванную цепь. * (Западные Чумные земли) ** (Западные Чумные земли) *** (Западные Чумные земли) **** (Стратхольм) ***** (Восточные Чумные земли) ****** (Некроситет) Жители подземелья * Воины-скелеты * Вурдалаки * Высшие эльфы * Гномы * Горгульи (одна, Киртонос Глашатай) * Зачумленные дракончики * Зомби * Костяные големы * Крысы * Личи (один, Рас Ледяной Шепот) * Маги-скелеты * Некрорахниды * Призраки * Скелеты * Суккубы (одна, Кровавая прислужница Киртоноса) * Твари (один, Равениан) * Тени * Люди Монстры Ученики *Адепт Некроситета *Некролит Некроситета *Некромант Некроситета *Неофит Некроситета *Послушник из Некроситета *Призыватель Тымы Некроситета *Оккультист Некроситета *Укротитель Некроситета *Ученик Некроситета Чумная стая драконов *Зачумленный детеныш дракона Безумная нежить *Болезненный вурдалак *Восставшая аберрация *Восставший воин *Восставший заступник *Восставший костостраж *Восставшее создание *Восставший стражник *Нестабильный труп *Оживленный труп *Раздробленный скелет Нежить *Призрачный ученый *Призрачный учитель *Призрачный воспитатель *Злобный некрорахнид Боссы и минибоссы * * (для вызова требуется кровь невинных) * (during of the Scourge Invasion in patch 1.11) * * * (requires Divination Scryer to summon) * * * (requires Brazier of Beckoning or Brazier of Invocation to summon) * * * * * * * * Добыча Смотрите добычу Некроситета. Некроситет в ранних обновлениях At release, Scholomance was an extremely challenging dungeon. Typically, the dungeon was raided in 10-man parties, with a difficulty similar to Upper Blackrock Spire. Subsequent patches in the summer of 2006 changed Scholomance drastically. Mobs were weakened slightly, and a great many were removed. However, Scholomance could no longer be run with more than 5 party members. At the time, this "Scholo Nerf" was a common topic for party chat among long-time players. Loot in Scholomance has changed gradually over time. Originally, each boss dropped some relatively weak loot. The dungeon waned in popularity as players saw little point in running it after they had completed their quests and acquired their Dungeon Set 1 hat. Blizzard again patched the dungeon. At this point, Scholomance drops a moderate amount of fairly useful items, including a very small chance at the epic and . The rewards available from the Argent Dawn have also broadened through patches. Scholomance is a staple source of Argent Dawn reputation and Scourgestones. Players seeking Argent Dawn tradeskill recipes, resistance enchantments or Armaments of the Dawn often spend a great deal of time in Scholomance or Stratholme. Интересные факты * Согласно румынской легенде, настоящий Некроситет находится возле озера в горах к югу от города Германштадт (называемый в Румынии "Сибиу") в Трансильвании. Эта школа черной магии, как говорят, основана Дьяволом, и принимает только десять студентов одновременно. Каждый десятый остается служить Дьяволу в качестве оплаты за своё обучение. В WoW Некроситет поместили в середину озера, как и его легендарного тезку. В "Дракуле" Брэма Стокера говорится что граф Дракула, провел несколько лет обучаясь у самого Дьявола в Некроситете. Об этом упоминается в обоих романа Стокера и статье под названием "Трансильванские Суеверия" Эмили Жерар. * Мелочь, но согласно ранним сообщениями wikipedia:Scholomance:Некроситет изначально рассматривался как открытая локация, намного меньше, чем Гробница Утера сейчас. Дизайнеры его сделали настолько визуально ошемляющим, что он был превращён в подземелье, перемещён и расширен. Видео Mists of Pandaria Beta 425px Внешние ссылки en:Scholomance fr:Scholomance Категория:Подземелья Категория:Западные Чумные земли Категория:Некроситет Категория:Руины Категория:Склепы Категория:Организации